Until The End
by sandlotus
Summary: Friends to the end...or friends until your end, Atemu. Thief King Bakura has kidnapped the new pharaoh, after being missing since he was 11. How will it end?


It seemed like it had been ages; when really it had only been a few years. And as the pharaoh stared up at his captor, he realized the years had been kind to both. In a way. Akefia. An overwhelming surge of emotions rose up inside him, threatening to spill out of him. Memories flashed relentlessly as he simply gazed at the other in awe. Akefia…it had been so long. He hadn't seen him since they were kids. Since Kul Elna had been destroyed, and brought this moody tyrant into his life when they were just eight. But never in all his life, through all Akefia's claims for world domination…had he thought his friend would actually accomplish this goal. He was definitely well on his way. If kidnapping a pharaoh, whom represented the gods wasn't a good start, then what was?

This whole dilemna saddened him. He knew his childhood companion planned to kill him. And for something that wasn't his fault, nonetheless. But neither could he just sit back and allow it to happen. He had to protect his people from the darkness. He had to get word to Seto. He sighed gently, his expression softening. Seto, who was another friend from his past, was his most relied upon priest. And he would be angry once he found out the pharaoh had yet again gone against his advice to not wander away from the palace unguarded. But for now he was biding his time. He needed to stall Akefia, distract him from his plot. He watched as the man paced back and forth, his long red cloak fluttering behind him.

"How long do you plan to put off killing me?" Atemu murmured softly, his expression impassive. He watched with a trace of silent triumph as Akefia glanced at him sharply, before his gaze went to his sword reluctantly.

"You never told me _you _were the future father. I always found it odd you never invited me over, or let me meet your father…" Akefia muttered darkly, turning abruptly to point the end of his sword in Atemu's face. "You bastard. This all could have been avoided. Now, you will face your death."

"Would you really kill an old friend? One you haven't seen in many years?"

"Yes."

"…..One who wants a hug?" Atemu added innocently, smiling sheepishly.

"Is a hug supposed to make me change my mind?" Akefia snapped agitatedly.

"Yes?"

"Well it doesn't! If anything your cuddly impulses make me want to kill you more!"

Atemu siged, closing his eyes. "Did you not miss me at all? You were still a child as well when you disappeared. Do you not remember what you said to me? 'One day I'll come back to you, Atemu. It's not forever. Just until I get the sources I need. And then-"

"We'll rule the world together. _I fucking know!"_ He hissed, cutting Atemu off angrily. "But I never knew how vital this secret of yours was, did I? And we were _kids_. It was a stupid promise made by two foolish juveniles!"

"It always meant something to me. It kept me going through my days, knowing one day I would see my best friend again."

"Then you truly are a pathetic Pharaoh." he muttered in response. "Now shut up, or the gag goes back on,"

Atemu frowned thoughtfully; this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Akefia had changed so much…..

_**10 years previous**__…_

_A giggle rang out as Atemu hid behind a stone pillar, watching Seto as the other searched for him worriedly. The price grinned, siding himself up with the stone to hide himself completely; except for the spikes of hair that would never lay down. He peeked around the corner, leaning to the oher side as Seto was about to pass him. Butt he blinked when Seto disappeared, He glanced around, looking for his young friend, and his own appointed bodyguard._

"_Aha!"_

_Atemu jumped in surprise as Seto came up from the opposite side of the stone, tackling his friend with a faint smirk. "See, you can't hide from me. I will always find you." he rose to his feet again, giving a faint bow. "It's a promise. No matter what happens, no matter where you are…I will always find you. I would never allow harm to befall on you.."_

_Atemu smiled softly as he pushed himself onto his elbows, his head cocking to a side. "I am very grateful, as well as very blessed then. to have such a friend watching out for me with such devotion."_

_He glanced over a shoulder when the blue eyes narrowed at something behind him, Seto leaning over and grabbing Atemu by a hand to pull him to his feet. He released him quickly, pulling out a spear as he saw an unfamiliar figure in the distance. But Atemu placed a hand on the blade, forcing Seto to lower it. "It's just a kid."_

"_We are just children too. You never know what can happen. He could attack you."_

"_Do not overreact. He looks lost…and hungry." Atemu whispered, taking in the blank expression, and the ratty clothing. He gasped silently, his eyes widening. "He has blood on him! Quickly!" He raced ahead, leaving Seto to curse under his breath. "Atemu!" He hissed. "You don't know he isn't dangerous!":_

_Atem half turned, grinning at Seto. "You worry too much.. What's the worst that would happen? He would pass out on me? He looks too weak to do anything!"_

_Atem grinned as he sprinted up to the white haired boy, the other body immediately tensing up and glancing at him with mistrust. _

"_What do you want?" he muttered, his voice cracking from thirst. He pulled out a knife, holding it in front of himself defensively. His eyes narrowed as the boy in front of him held up his hands wardingly, obviously unarmed. _

"_Please, we do not wish to harm you. You aren't from around here, are you?" Atem murmured, stepping closer. He watched as the other paused before shaking his head._

"_My family…my village…it was all destroyed. I had nowhere to go, and had to get away from the attackers.." He dropped the knife, his eyes wide as the vivid images of what had happened the night before replayed in his mind. "They were all slaughtered. I am all that's left of Kul Elna…"_

"_Kul Elna?" Atemu murmured thoughtfully. It was widely known it was a city of thieves, so therefore shouldn't they have had the ability to protect themselves? He sighed softly as he watched this new child; it seemed he was on the verge of breaking down. It had to be horrible to see your family die, and be branded with those memories. He stepped closer, wrapping an arm around him. "You can say here, My name is Atemu. I will be your friend. Come with me, and we can get you something to eat and drink. You can tell me about it on the way to your new home."_

Befriending Akefia had been the beginning of the end, but he couldn't begin to regret it. They had so many good times together. But with good memories, came the bad. He hadn't been able to let him know who he was, due to the hate harbored for the attack. It was hard to believe when Akefia told him it was the guards tha had killed off the small village of Kul Elna. And Atemu couldn't tell Akefia anything about his life when he found out how much his friend despised the Pharaoh for not realizing, and stopping what had happened.

But despite both having their own secrets, their friendship had blossomed into something like brotherly love. Within the first year of Akefia living there, Atemu and Seto had worked to find him a home, an adoptive family.

Akefia didn't take to them right away. In fact, he didn't take to them at all. He had a family, and they died. He wouldn't accept anyone else. So, the two boys spent a lot of time together during the days, swimming at the hottest point, playing games and watching the sun set. It was Akefia's escape from his guardians, and Atemu's escape from studying to become Pharaoh. But one night, three years after their friendship had begun, Akefia had started behaving differently. He was more determined, more cruel. It became problematic when one morning, Atemu stumbled upon a gory scene.

On one of his usual visits, he found a note attached to the front door. A note for him.

_Atemu~_

_I cannot stay here any longer. It's stifling, and I have much to do. I will never accept this family, and I will always remember the deaths of my own. I have my own goals, I will get revenge for my family. But it means betraying this village to do so. Therefore; I leave you this note as my farewell. Your friendship had come to mean a lot to me over the years, your belief in me. And it was that which gave me courage. But the Pharaoh will pay for what happened to my people. I'll slaughter his family, like he allowed to happen to mine. When that happens, __**I**__ will become the new leader of the world. One day I'll come back to you, Atemu, this isn't forever. And then, we will rule the world together. Until then…_

_The Future King of Thieves,_

_Akefia._

He had sighed softly upon reading this, pocketing the letter before he nudged the front door open, his eyes widening in horror at what had been seen. There was blood all over; dripping from the ceiling, and flowing down the walls. He glanced over to see the man of the house had been decapitated, his head shoved down onto a spike in the middle of the room like a sign. The rest of his body was nowhere to be found, and Atemu covered his mouth as he felt bile rising in his throat upon the condition of the mans wife.

She was strung up from the ceiling, her gut sliced wide open, and her innards hanging from her body. She had literally been disemboweled, and hung with her own intestines.

"Akefia…what have you done?" He murmured ahkily, backing up out of the house before running back to the palace.


End file.
